1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to integrated circuit structures and, more specifically, to an improved system and method for digitizing jitter in a high speed digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional circuits that contain phase-locked loops (PLLs) may need to have their jitter performance verified. Such circuits use a precision reference clock; ADCs (Analog to Digital Converters); DACs (Digital to Analog Converters); or an analog phase detector circuitry for measuring jitter quickly and accurately.